


The Forgotten Twins

by TARDISROSE



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISROSE/pseuds/TARDISROSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle was a well educated human, he studied at home as a child and feared his fathers profession as a Vampire Hunter. He never agreed with murdering people so at the age of 21, though it was considered irrational, he married a beautiful young brunette called Janet, at 22 his father demanded that he go on a Vampire Hunt. He had no one to take over the hunts when he went and Christopher was getting too old. Carlisle went, he loved his father even if the career path he chose was morally wrong. The hunt lastest longer than it should have, his father had picked up a trail and they ended up spending months following this trail. Nearly a year later they returned only for Carlisle to come home to two beautiful girls.  Destiny and Harmony. His forgotten twins....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight, I never have and never will. 
> 
> This is a story idea I thought of around 4 years ago. I was in that phase where I loved twilight and the idea of writing a story seemed like a good idea. I wrote it in a notebook and posted the blurb onto FanFiction.Net and it seemed to have a good response. so, years later, i'm editing and reposting this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was late Friday night when he knocked on my door. I knew he would come, I'd heard whispers in the street, I hadn't told Janet he was coming, she'd only get upset.   
I tucked my daughters into bed and slowly made my way to the front door. 

"Carlisle!" My Father bellowed. I grimaced. The last thing I need is for Destiny and Harmony to wake up.   
"Father, what a ... pleasant surprise" I sighed. "What brings you this way?"

My Father laughed and walked into the hallway, I closed the door behind him and followed him to the lounge. 

"I need you again for my latest hunt, this one won't be as long, we've already picked up the trail, in-fact, I have men following it as we speak, I'm going to join them when I'm finished here, but I need you to lead the rest of my men, our men, out tomorrow morning to join us. This is a big hunt, we've picked up around three vampires circling the nearby towns. We need to kill them before they kill any of the town."

I looked down at my hands, I wanted to say no. I should say no. I have a family, they should be my priority. But for some reason I couldn't.

"How long for?"

My Father smiled. "A month is the longest we are expecting this to take. A weeks walk to the town and a weeks walk back. The quicker we kill them. The quicker you can come home to your delightful screaming children"

I laughed, my daughters were the best part of my life, the greatest surprise any man could have after a long journey away from the woman you love, but they sure were screamers. Making me and Janet miserable seemed to a hobby of theirs. 

"Fine, I'll do it. But you need to leave now. I don't want Janet seeing you. You know how upset she gets."

My Father nodded and walked towards the door. He never liked Janet, he agreed she was beautiful, but emotionally, she wasn't the strongest woman, and Destiny and Harmony only seemed to make things worse. 

When my father had gone, I walked into Destiny and Harmony's room. Destiny had snuck into Harmony's bed and they were both curled up asleep, baby fingers entwined. I smiled, oh how I would miss them while I was away. They were only two, too young to know where I was going. Too young to understand that I might not come back. I sighed. I preferred it that way. 

I shut their bedroom door and made my way to the garden, Janet was lying in the grass looking at the stars, I sat behind her and saw the tears in your eyes. My stomach tightened. She already knew. I leant down and kissed her gently. When I pulled away she sobbed quietly into my lap. 

"It's only going to be a month this time. It's in the next village. They already know where to look. I'll be back before you know it."

She sits up and looks at me. He long brown hair in messy curls around her face. Her brown eyes reflecting the lights behind me. She cupped my face in her delicate hands and nodded. My stomach relaxed. She understood. She rested her head back in my lap and closed her eyes. I didn't realise this would be the last night I would ever have with her.


End file.
